


Everyone's type

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as a Secret Santa dinner, then...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone's type

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/) for Rare Pair challenge, idea was nabbed from [](http://goneahead.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://chokolattejedi.livejournal.com/)**chokolattejedi** (Thank you, hon).
> 
>  **Beta:** Quick read through by [](http://tkeylasunset.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tkeylasunset.livejournal.com/)**tkeylasunset** , all remaining errors and faulty punctuation is due to my own stubbornness.

“Can I bring anything?” Steve hovered in the door to Danny’s office as Danny spoke into the phone. “You’re sure?” Danny looked up at Steve, his face took on a question. “Hang on,” He said to the phone, then asked Steve. “Did something come up? Did we catch a case?”

“No, no.” He gestured toward the phone. “Go ahead and make your plans.”

“Okay, looks like we’re clear. I’ll pick up Grace and we’ll see you at 6:30. Thanks.” Danny hung up the phone and began shutting down his computer. “So what’s up, babe? You all set? You need something else from me tonight?”

“No, you’re good.” Steve leaned against the door jamb. “You have a date? You’re introducing her to Grace?”

“Him.” Danny corrected as he stood, patting down his own pockets checking for wallet and badge before pulling his gun from his desk drawer.

“Him?” That confused Steve and it showed in his tone.

Danny’s head snapped up. “Not… Charlie. Charlie got me in the lab’s Secret Santa exchange. He’s making dinner for Grace and me tonight. So, not a date, and he’s already met Grace.”

“You were in on the lab’s Secret Santa?”

“Yep, I got Leigh in DNA.”

“Why wasn’t I in on this?”

Danny shook his head and stepped out of his office, gesturing Steve out and locking the door. They started walking. “Because it is widely known that you are cheap. I only confirmed that information, I did not offer it up. But they did ask you, three Christmases ago, you said no. I said yes. Plus you have to make the gift you give. I don’t think anyone in the lab needs knitted hand grenade cozies.”

“Wait, you made something? What can you make?” Steve was incredulous as they started down the stairs.

“I talked to Leigh’s husband, and she wanted new curtains for her kitchen, so we made her cafe curtains. She loves them.”

“She loves them? You made curtains and she loves them?”

“Grace got a badge for teaching me to sew. I made Leigh her kitchen curtains. Leigh loves them. She texted me a picture, if you need proof.” Danny pulled out his phone.

Steve waited for the picture, and was more than a little shocked at the smile on Leigh’s face in front of curtains that clearly pleased her. He handed the phone back. “What’d you do the other two years?”

“I gave a couple of framed photos I took to June, and I made a desk calendar last year for Henry in evidence.” Danny said proudly as they reached the first floor.

“And Charlie is making you dinner?”

“I’m told that it’s the gift to get, and I had some people offer me cash for it. Apparently he’s quite the cook.”

“Christmas was a month ago.”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed but we have a schedule that is not exactly conducive with meal planning.” Danny shook his head and made his way to the Camaro.

“I can’t believe you can sew.”

“Deal with it, McGarrett. You go home to the woman with whom you refuse to define your relationship, and I’m going to get my daughter and have the dinner of the year!”

*~*~*

“Marry me?” Danny begged when Charlie walked out of the kitchen with a pie dish that was fluffy white goodness piled high on top. “If that’s not pineapple cream pie, marry me? Please?”

Charlie laughed when he sat down and lifted the pie cutter. “Lemon meringue, and you’re not my type. But thanks for the offer, I’m flattered.”

“Danno’s everyone’s type.” Grace chimed in, smiling.

Danny choked. “Um… I don’t know about that, Monkey, but it’s nice that you think that way.”

“He’s good looking, right?” She turned to their host for confirmation.

“He does have nice hair.”

“Everyone, with the hair.” Danny sounded exasperated but kept staring at the pie.

“He works out,” Grace went on. “He does nice things, like he always helps with the projects the Aloha Girls do, and he helps people who need it for a living.”

“There is that.” Charlie plated up the pie, playing along.

“He doesn’t cheat, he says ‘please’ and ‘thank you’. He is a nice guy.”

“Nice?” Danny scoffed at his baby’s description.

“He is that, and I’m sure I could do worse.” Charlie confirmed as he placed a piece of pie in front of Grace.

“And he keeps a lady very happy, if you know what I mean.”

Charlie barked out a laugh, Danny turned red, eyes wide on his daughter. “Where did you hear that?”

“Gabby said it on the phone to a friend once. I don’t think she didn’t knew I was in the room.”

“I’m sure she was right, but … I’m not exactly a lady.” Charlie winked.

“Is there-” Grace started but was interrupted by her father who couldn’t seem to shake his blush.

“You!” Danny pointed his fork at his daughter. “Pie. Pie hole.” Grace dutifully ate. Danny put a bite in his own mouth and groaned in food ecstasy. Mouth still mostly full of lemony goodness he asked “What would it take to become your type?”

*~*~*

“So how did your big date with Charlie go?” Steve had apparently loved the idea that someone had cooked for Danny as a gift. Loved it as much as he was still a little put out that no one had asked him a second time to join in the lab’s Secret Santa. His only release would be to try and get a rise out of Danny.

Danny chugged down the last of his luke warm coffee then threw the cup in the trash. “I asked him to marry me, he turned me down.”

Steve stopped in their walk to the Camaro, he blinked a few times and stuttered a “What?”

“Babe,” Danny pinched his thumb and two fingers together to emphasize his point. “Pork roast like you would not believe, like you have never had in your life, like you would kill or die for. Potatoes in a light Au Gratin with garlicky green beans steamed to perfection.” Danny tilted himself back and raised both hands to the sky. “Then, and no pie will ever hold a candle to this as long as I live, lemon meringue pie. It was the best meal I’ve ever had, hands down, ever!”

“Wow.” Steve leaned on the roof of the car at a loss for words. “So he’s smart, funny, can cook, and he turned _you_ down? That’s a shame.”

“Said I wasn’t his type.” Danny laughed and opened the door.

“Aren’t you everyone’s type?”

“That’s what Grace said!”

*~*~*

“Hey, Danny?”

Steve and Danny looked up when the doors opened and the rest of Five-0 walked in.

“Is there a reason the Leigh wants to know if you’re single?” Chin finished his question as he plugged the small drive into the table to share the information he and Catherine had just brought in from the lab.

“She loved my curtains and is planning on leaving her husband for me?” Danny threw the theory out for debate.

“Those came out nice. I might hire you to work on Steve’s place.” Catherine smiled as she punched Steve in the arm.

“Nope, sorry, holiday gift exchange only. I do not sew for beer.”

“Leigh liked my brownies last year better.” Chin quipped, sorting through the files up onto various screens. At Danny’s disbelieving look he added “Her words, brah, not mine.”

“Of course she’s going to flatter you, she’s pumping you for information. Clearly she wants me.”

“Wait, you’re in the lab’s Secret Santa too?” Steve pointed at Chin, eyes wide and suspicious.

Danny turned to Catherine. “Don’t tell him about that sweater you turned into a purse, he’ll blow a gasket.”

“I really hate you, D.”

*~*~*

Danny knocked on Charlie’s door around seven the following Tuesday evening. He smiled politely at the neighbor to the right who was eyeing him suspiciously from her porch.

He heard a sound inside the house, guessed Fong was looking through the curtain, but he didn’t take his eyes or smile off the neighbor.

“Danny? What’re you doing here?”

“What? I’m not welcome? We’re not friends? I can’t just stop by?”

Charlie’s eyes went wide and Danny laughed in response.

“I’ve got the cookies you bought from Grace’s troop. I can’t bring them to work because SuperSEAL already thinks his team is plotting behind his back with the lab.”

Charlie took the bag and pointed out, “Well, doesn’t subversive delivery of sweets qualify as plotting behind Steve’s back?”

“Technically?” Danny rocked back and forth on his heels. “Yes, but since the last time Grace asked him to buy cookies, she got a 20 minute lecture on the evils of sugar, we don’t tell him about cookie sales anymore.”

“That’s completely understandable.” Charlie gestured toward the door. “You wanna come in? I’ve got beer and hockey.”

“Beer and hockey? Are you sure you won’t marry me?”

“I’m a Bruins fan.” He offered up as explanation of his second refusal.

“Okay, that’s just… wrong.” But Danny followed Charlie into the house anyway. “And you may want to toss a box of cookies over to you neighbor. She’s an angry looking woman, she could use some sweet.”

*~*~*

Kono leaned back in her chair. The team was at the Hilton celebrating what Steve called solving a big case but what Danny preferred to think of as living through another week. She looked Danny in the eye as he took a sip of his beer. “So what’s this I hear about you hooking up with Charlie while I was away?”

She moved quick enough not to get sprayed when the beer came back out. The rest of the table laughed. Danny turned a little pink, whether it was choking or embarrassment was anyone’s guess.

“It was Secret Santa dinner and one hockey game. Jeeze, would you all let it go?”

“Hockey game?” Steve evil-eyed his partner. “What hockey game? You didn’t tell me about a hockey game.”

“I went over to bring him cookies that he bought from Grace. And don’t start with me about that! It teaches the girls the value of a product, that more goes into getting a product into a home than just manufacturing. It teaches them salesmanship and-”

“Are you telling me that Grace went from person to person in the lab selling cookies? No, she didn’t. She had you walk in there with an order form and-”

“ _AND_ it teaches them that it is sometimes about who you know. That they need to make connections as well!”

“Grace did personally ask me to buy some. She had her whole sales pitch down pat.” Catherine chimed in.

“Are you telling me that you brought those cookies into my house?”

“As if!” Catherine gave an unladylike snort that had everyone but Steve laughing. “They are in my desk at the office. LOCKED! And if you pry my desk open, let me tell you, there are a few days a month that you will rue taking away my peanut butter drops.”

“Hockey game.” Kono pointed out to get the conversation back on track.

Danny shrugged. “Charlie was watching a hockey game when I stopped by. He invited me in. That’s all.”

“And you hid this from me because…?” Steve’s voice went up at the end of the sentence.

“Because then you’d go into the whole cookie thing. I can’t imagine why, but I wanted to avoid that. Go figure!”

“So is there more?” Kono hedged.

“More what?” Danny was clueless.

“Is there more _hockey_ in your future?”

The amount of innuendo she put into the word clued Danny in. “Nah, he likes Boston.”

“Plus,” Steve’s face was full of glee. “He says Danny’s not his type.”

“Come on, boss. Danny’s everybody’s type.”

*~*~*

Danny scanned the text he got from Kono when he got home. _**r u sure nothing between u & C?**_

“Jesus, Kono.” He said to the empty room then typed out _**I’m sure.**_

Less than a minute later Kono chirped back with _**U’d be cute 2gether**_

Danny felt himself blush again as he responded with a cheeky _**Of course we would. I’m adorable and Charlie is a catch.**_ And Charlie was a catch. It was a thought that had been running through his mind more and more every time someone brought up the topic of him and Charlie.

_**But nothing?** _

He was feeling like a broken record. _**Nothing.**_

It was less than 30 seconds before her next response. Danny hadn’t had a chance to even take off his shoes yet. _**talked 2 leigh in lab. what if C thinks something?**_

Danny took his time, got ready for bed, locked up the house, and plugged in his phone to charge overnight before responding. _**Get some sleep.**_

*~*~*

A week or so later, Steve and Danny were on their way out of the lab with the results and explanation they needed. Danny turned to Charlie just before they were out the door. “Bruins/Islanders last night. Did you watch it?”

“No, so don’t spoil it!” Charlie laughed.

“Haven’t seen it either. Recorded it. You wanna watch it with me tonight?” Danny offered, pleasant, casual. “Order a pizza maybe?”

“What time?” Steve asked.

“Sevenish.” Danny pointed looked at Charlie then rolled his eyes. He started pushing Steve out of the lab physically. “Not you. The last time we watched hockey together you kept calling the goalie the _net guy_ and wanted to know why there wasn’t a fourth quarter. You’ve lost all rights to watching hockey.”

The argument could be heard as the partners moved down the hall away from the lab. If Leigh winked at Charlie maybe it was just because the Five-0 boys were funny.

*~*~*

They were sitting on Danny’s couch, listening to the commentators rattle on between the second and third period, fruitless pizza debris on the coffee table along with the remnants of a large order of steak fries, and it was comfortable. Not stilted or awkward, but in Danny’s mind at least, it seemed something more than companionable.

He had to bring it up, though. Danny had to say it out loud before he was hearing it at the office in the morning. “You know that Kono thinks we’re a thing, right?”

“Yeah,” Charlie blushed and rubbed at his neck. “Sorry about that. I jokingly mentioned to Leigh that you proposed to me over my pie and she hasn’t stopped talking about it since.”

“Well, it was the best dinner of my life, and if people really married based strictly on somebody’s ability to cook, you would be hard pressed to get rid of me. Of course there is the fact that I can’t cook like that and…”

Charlie smiled. “And?”

“And, I’m not your type.” Danny winked, then picked up the remote, planning to fast forward.

“Yeah, that.” Charlie sighed. He turned slightly. “Sometimes you’ve got one thing in your mind, then someone says something, and you think that maybe…”

“Your mind changes to consider possibilities you hadn’t thought of before.”

“And then your co-workers won’t let it drop and… Does that happen to you?”

“Yeah.” Danny hit pause on the remote, then leaned in and kissed Charlie. Maybe they could watch the rest of the game tomorrow night.


End file.
